This description relates to enhancing communication.
Web-based email messaging, for example, can be enhanced by displaying to an email user advertisements or links that have been inferred to be related to the content of received or sent emails that are simultaneously being displayed to the user.
In enterprise-controlled email messaging, for example, messages are sometimes threaded so that a user to whom one message is being displayed is also told about the existence of other related emails in the thread.